How do you say?
by AnAntigone
Summary: A humorous telling of life at Hogwarts stright from the mind of Hermione.


Breakfast

And so it begins, another day in the uneventful life of Hermione Granger. Like I said, it's uneventful, so I really have nothing to say. I suppose I could make a list...

Things to Remember:

Work on that potions essay

Buy some new socks. Someone (or something) has stolen every last one of my left socks.

Do something about Crookshanks' 'secret' stash of mouse tails under my bed.

Find some scones to eat. I haven't had those in ages.

Lunch

Well, maybe not so uneventful. But not really exciting either. We had charms first thing today. It wasn't a particularly interesting topic, but Ron and Harry were having a whispered conversation in the middle of the lesson. I was trying to pay attention and take notes and as a result, I only heard a few snippets of their conversation. What I heard went a little something like this:

Harry- I don't know what happened, it just happened!

Ron- turns away, looking surly

I stopped listening after this, as it was one of the most suggestive things I had ever heard. I'm sure it wasn't meant to be, but that's the way it came out. I was utterly confused until I asked Harry to explain it a few minutes ago.

Dinner

It snowed a lot today. So, of course, my robes got soaking wet on the way to herbology, doing absolutely nothing to improve my mood. I was fuming so much, In fact, that I didn't even hear Harry and Ron's requests for me to perform drying spells on their robes, so they had to attempt to do it themselves. This resulted in Ron setting the bottom of harry's robes on fire, which then sprang to a nearby cutting of devil's snare which was none too happy about the light, nor the burns it sustained. It then proceeded to lash out and wrap itself around harry's ankles, causing him to fall into a tray of dragon dung, and fling it all over myself and Neville, who was standing next to me, transfixed at the scene before him. That was all it took for me to lose my temper and start screaming at the lot of them at the top of my lungs. I stopped pretty quickly though, because Professor Sprout had come into the greenhouse, and was looking at me as if I were mad.

Later that night

Ron just asked me to finish his charms homework for him (25 questions on the scouring charms and its various uses). I, of course, refused point blank, so he shrunk off across the common room to where he and Harry were doing their homework. I don't even know why he bothers to ask anymore. He knows all I'll eve say is no. Maybe he hopes I'll take pity on them...

Even Later

I cannot believe myself! As usual, I felt guilty about enjoying myself while my friends were struggling with their homework. As if I should. I think that I of all people have earned a bit of leisure time. But no, I decided to go help them. Turns out, neither of them knew anything about scouring charms, so I ended up doing basically the entire assignment for them. I guess that's what I get for not stopping them from playing tic-tac-toe all down the edges of their parchment when we're supposed to be taking notes. Must keep that in mind for the future...

History of Magic

I'd started taking notes at the beginning of class, as usual, when I noticed that everything looked oddly familiar. I thought I was simply having dejá-vu or something. Then I realized we'd already had this lecture before! I remember because it was that one day when Harry and Ron thought it would be "funny" to enchant Professor Binns to sing his lecture in an operatic voice. (Okay, I must admit it was quite funny, but still, this is a school. We are here to learn, not to make every last thing into a complete joke). I do hope Professor Binns didn't replace our lesson with the third years' or we'll be one lesson behind all year! What if that material is on the exams! Oh, I best stop thinking about it.

Still History of Magic

Oh, I can't stop worrying! Maybe I should just go ask him after the lesson. I'm sure no one else has noticed. Here's some living proof:

Ron- Why aren't you taking notes?

Me- Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we've covered this material before.

Ron- Are you sure?

Me- Do you really even need to ask me that?

Harry- What's for dinner?

Ron- What?

Me- I give up!

Dinner

Well, we he didn't misplace the lesson. When I asked him he said, "No, it's simply a very important part of your NEWTs, Miss Grouper. Yadda yadda yadda." Frankly, I didn't care much after the 'no'. As long as we weren't missing anything, I was satisfied. He could've droned on for ages, but I interrupted and said I needed to get down to dinner. He just gave me a puzzled look and floated off through the nearest book shelf. Honestly, I have no idea why Dumbledore keeps him. Then again, I can think of two good reasons. One, no one else would want a job as tedious as that one and two, he's not evil. Unlike some of our teachers, namely Snape, who assigned us a four foot essay on the dangerous side effects of hellebore in sleeping draughts. As if we could find any material on that, much less write four feet on it. Thankfully, I've already got about three-quarters of it done and plan on finishing it off tonight. Though looking back on it, it doesn't make much sense and it feels like I just keep repeating myself. Hopefully Ron and Harry have forgotten about it so I can have some peace and quiet tonight.

Later

No such luck.

In Bed

Where to start. Oh, I suppose the beginning would be a good place. So, I was sitting curled up in my favorite red velvet armchair in front of the fire, reading a book on advanced charms Ron had given me last Christmas. I was reading a chapter entitled 'The Secretest Secrets of the Wizarding World's Secrets'. It was a very gripping section, talking all about some of the greatest kept secrets from the Department of Mysteries. How the author of the book had found them out, she had no idea, nor did she really care. She was more interested in the context, which was strangely frightening, almost like a horror novel. I had just reached a very suspenseful part when Ron snuck up next to me and prodded me in the side with his quill. I shrieked and jumped out of my skin which caused several fifth years to look my way with narrowed eyes (the teachers were really loading them down this year, much worse than when we were preparing for OWLs). Ron, of course, was shocked and said, "Bloody hell! What'd you have to do that for?" I just glared at him until he said, "Well, since you're not reading anymore, wanna come help Harry and me with that potions essay?" I just heaved an exasperated sigh and followed him over to where he and Harry sat at the wide oak table, littered with various books and pieces of parchment. There was no going back to my book tonight. Again, I had to talk them through the assignment, and by the time I had finished, the common room was nearly empty save for a few third year girls who sat huddled close together, giggling madly. I just looked at them disapprovingly before turning back and saying goodnight. And so, here I am now, thoroughly exhausted, yet unable to sleep. Why must life be so complicated? Especially with boys. Especially with boys like... zzz...


End file.
